Quand le passé nous rattrape
by DoctorKoschei
Summary: [Deathfic Aventures] Le passé de Shin refait surface et il revient finir le travail qu'il avait commencé...


Bonjour à tous ! :D Et oui, vous l'attendiez ma deathfic en bonne et du forme ! Aujourd'hui, je ne tue pas seulement Mahyar comme dans la dernière, nooooon, aujourd'hui je bute TOUT LE MONDE MWAHAHAHAHAHA !

Je tiens à remercier tous les gens qui m'ont poussé à faire cette fic, qui m'ont conseillé (coucou Manon et Maddey !) et qui ont fangirlé et pleurer (re-coucou Maddey !) Evidemment, je remercie toutes les personnages qui m'envoie des reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir (oui, même la tienne qui ne fait que 3 mots, je t'aime gros comme ça ! :3)

Dans cette fic, il y en aura pour tout le monde, du Shinéo au Théltazard en passant par le Shintazard et un léger mais très léger Grunhyar, bref, c'est cadeau :3

L'univers d'Aventures ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et toute reproduction totale ou partielle est punissable de mort, voilà :3

* * *

Si le Temps était personnifié, il serait une personne avide, demandant toujours plus et toujours plus vite. Sitôt venu au monde, le Temps vous prend dans ses filets et compte les heures qu'il vous reste. C'est un être avare sans vergogne, cruel et impitoyable. Il prend sans rien donner en échange et ne rembourse pas les âmes parties trop tôt. Les rares qui ont tenté de lui échapper ont connu un sort plus funeste encore. Mais il n'est pas seul à gouverner la destinée de chacun, 3 femmes, répondant aux noms de Nona, Decima et Morta, sont très intimes avec lui. Certaines légendes les appellent les Parques, d'autres Les Erinyes, les Heures ou encore les Grâces. Des noms enjôleurs dans le but de flatter leurs égos et de ne pas s'attirer leurs foudres. Le Temps est l'ami des Parques, il les conseille, les guide, les manipule. Si je devais donner un nom à tout ce petit monde, je dirais… Le Destin.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Un bruit de tonnerre. Un éclair. Une porte brisée. Des morts. Du sang. Des cris et des pleurs. De la souffrance. Des vies brisées. Le silence des défunts.

 _« -Putain, où est le gosse ?_

 _-Mais merde, tu l'as laissé ce barrer ?!_

 _-Hé mais j'ai rien vu moi !_

 _-Les gars, c'est bon je sais où il est, le petit a fugué il y a un moment déjà._

 _-Fais chier ! Le boss va nous tuer...»_

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Ça s'était passé la veille. C'était magique. Merveilleux. Exaltant. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort et d'aussi puissant. Toutes ses années de souffrances et de douleurs semblaient s'être envolées pour ces quelques instants de bonheur. La douce fusion entre Théo, un Inquisiteur de la Lumière et moi, un Fils de l'Eau. Ce n'était qu'un instant volé, un souvenir dérobé à la réalité, un fantastique moment de plaisir. On avait profité d'un arrêt dans la taverne d'un petit village. Nous avions tous les quatres pris une chambre pour passer la nuit afin de nous reposer. Alors que la Lune illuminait le Cratère de sa splendeur mystique, je fus réveillé par un corps chaud qui se colla contre moi et qui commença à m'enlacer. Je reconnus l'odeur de Théo, son souffle chaud sur ma nuque et ses doigts parcourant ma peau à nue. Sa forte musculature de paladin contrastant avec mon corps chétif d'archer. Et puis, tout s'emballa, ma vue se brouilla. La tension était palpable, je tremblais de partout. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil et décuplés par mille. La température entre nous montait en flèche, je me sentais partir. Mon esprit meurtri se détendait enfin et mes membres étaient paralysés de désir. Je voulais que cet instant dure à jamais, gravé dans ma mémoire de demi-élémentaire.

Je somnolais doucement, me remémorant avec délice cette douce nuit passée en compagnie de Théo. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense, ma vie venait de prendre un tout nouveau tournant. Malgré ce profond bien-être, un sentiment de culpabilité me tordait l'estomac et me sortit de ma torpeur matinale. Cette union risquait de briser notre amitié, pas seulement entre Théo et moi mais avec le reste du groupe. Et puis, je n'étais pas dupe, j'avais très bien vu les regards que se lançaient le paladin et le pyromage. Cette étincelle dans le regard ne trompait pas, ils étaient amoureux. Je le savais bien, j'avais le cœur brisé de savoir que je n'étais rien dans la vie de Théo, je n'étais qu'un moment agréable et Bob une longue et tumultueuse passion interdite. Le pyromage était un demi-diable et Théo, un élu de la Lumière, leur amour était prohibé et tenu pour contre-nature. Alors que moi, demi-élémentaire, notre relation ne prodiguait aucun frisson, aucune règle à briser, aucune excitation, juste un bon souvenir. Rien de plus. Je n'étais qu'un plan de secours, un lot de consolation, j'étais sur la deuxième marche du podium, faisant de son mieux mais condamné à être toujours second. Amour était quand même un bel enfoiré, il torturait nos cœurs et tourmentait nos esprits, il nous poussait à commettre l'impossible et l'irréparable, tout ça pour l'être aimé. C'était un jeu cruel, je l'aimais plus que lui, c'était évident et ça me rendait fou.

J'étais totalement réveillé à présent, le soleil perçant à travers les volets en bois rongés par l'humidité et le vent matinal s'engouffrant par les fenêtres mal isolées. La moiteur des draps me rappelait avec délice la nuit que j'avais passé. Malgré la jalousie qui me tordait l'estomac, je ne pouvais me résigner à abandonner notre relation. Une partie de moi refusait que notre histoire, aussi courte et factice fut-elle, ne soit plus qu'un écho. Une pensée. Un soupir.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires de contemplation de plafond, je me décidai enfin à me lever et à aller prendre une douche, la fraîcheur de l'eau matinale acheva de me réveiller. L'eau ruisselait sur ma peau d'élémentaire et la faisait luire d'un éclat magique. J'entamai de me sécher et je fus surpris par mon propre reflet dans le miroir qui me faisait face. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me voir à visage découvert et l'image que me renvoyait la surface lisse me paraissait étrangère. Des yeux enfantins bleu saphir et qui semblait si tristes et si désespérés. Cet homme, en face de moi, était perdu, le regard fuyant, il avait besoin de réconfort, de conseils et de quelqu'un avec qui échanger. Au lieu de ça, cette personne se tenait seule au milieu de sa salle de bain aménagé, soupirant auprès de son chevalier en armure.

Je m'habillai soigneusement, cachant ce visage que je ne saurais voir et sortis en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'âme en peine. Mon esprit était embrouillé si bien que je ne remarquai pas tout de suite le pyromage qui se tenait assis sur mon lit. Après quelques minutes de rumination, je levai la tête vers Bob qui me fixai, intensément. Ses cheveux était soigneusement coiffés, comme d'habitude et sa robe de mage dessinait une forme ample autour de son corps frêle. Ses yeux noisettes étaient rivés sur moi, son regard transperçant ma chair, perçant ma carapace d'indifférence. Je tournai la tête, gêné, le fard me montait au joue. Il était assis à l'endroit exact où se tenait Théo quelques heures plus tôt. Soudain, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers moi, son regard se faisant reptilien et sa peau devenait écailleuse. Le démon prenait possession de son corps, Bob perdait le contrôle et il allait me tuer maintenant. Je reculai mais je me retrouvai acculé contre le mur de la chambre. Le coin de la table de chevet me rentrant dans le bas du dos. Je voulais hurler mais une main de fer se plaqua sur ma bouche. J'étais coincé et sans aucun moyen de défense et puis, je ne voulais pas blesser Bob. C'était peut-être mon rival mais c'était avant tout mon ami, mon frère d'arme, mon compagnon d'infortune. Il s'avança plus près, les tissus de nos vêtements se frôlaient. Je tentai en vain de me libérer pour lui faire retrouver la raison mais le pyromage avait plus de force que je ne le pensais. Ou bien, était-ce son démon ? Son autre main remis en place une de mes mèches rebelles sous mes yeux effrayés. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur qu'il ne me brûle sur place. Je tremblai de tous mes membres quand sa poigne se relâcha, j'en profitai pour m'échapper mais ses lèvres fondirent sur ma bouche et me plaquèrent dans l'encadré de la porte. Son baiser avait un goût sucré et c'était chaud. Brûlant. Bouillant. Son corps se frotta à moi, plus près, toujours plus près. Son entre-jambe vint toucher la mienne, nos deux être s'emboîtant parfaitement. Mon esprit déjà embrumé se perdait dans la confusion du moment. L'Eau et le Feu, le Bien et le Mal, la Tranquillité et la Fougue, tout se mélangeait pour donner naissance à quelque chose de magique, d'unique et de merveilleux.

J'ouvris les yeux, mon corps tout entier me faisait souffrir. Je tentai de me relever mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Ce moment passé avec Bob avait été très intense, autant physiquement que mentalement. Les assauts de son démon avait ébranlé ma conscience et je me sentais souillé. C'était comme si j'avais passé ce moment intime avec lui et non avec Bob. Une étouffante culpabilité me faisait suffoquer, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi l'Inquisiteur. J'étais perdu, mon cœur allait à Théo mais mon corps voulait à tous prix rejoindre le pyromage dans sa folie charnelle. J'étais tiraillé entre deux choix antinomiques. D'un côté, le sage et valeureux paladin, prêt à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. De l'autre, un mage fou et torturé par sa part diabolique, cédant à ses moindres caprices.

Les préparatifs pour le voyage avaient été tendus, chacun se toisait et se jugeait. J'observais du coin de l'œil le pyromage et l'Inquisiteur qui riaient ensemble sous le regard amusé de Grunlek, le mécaniste, et de Mahyar, l'enfant de la prophétie qui était censé tous nous sauver d'une mort certaine. C'était pour cela que nous nous rendions dans les Terres Chaotiques car d'après ce que nous savions, la source du Mal se trouvait là-bas. Je ne savais que penser de cette scène, deux personnalités contraires et pourtant si complices. Mon cœur balançait entre les deux et les voir roucouler ensemble me donnait la nausée. Théo était fort, protecteur, courageux, l'amant parfait et Bob était dangereux, incontrôlable et imprévisible, des frissons d'excitation parcourait mon corps. J'aimais Théo mais j'aimais également Bob, le choix était impossible mais cette situation ne pouvait plus continuer. Il fallait que je mette un terme à une de mes histoires, une de mes passions, un de mes désirs.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt à partir et les chevaux chargés, Théo aida Grunlek et Mahyar à monter sur son cheval, Lumière. Le mécaniste et le Maître du Jeu bien installé, j'allais faire de même quand un salve de flèches transpercèrent Mahyar dans le dos, le clouant à Grunlek. Ils s'écroulèrent de l'autre côté du destrier, une mare de sang s'étalait sous eux devant nos yeux horrifiés. Mahyar était tombé sur Grunlek ce qui enfonça plus profondément les projectiles dans leurs chairs. Les destriers prirent peur et partirent au galop en direction des bois, nous étions tellement sonnés que nous n'avions même pas essayer de les retenir. Nos yeux étaient rivés sur les corps sans vie de nos défunts amis. Nous tournâmes la tête vers les responsables de cet horrible meurtre et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Ils étaient six, six mercenaires armés jusqu'aux dents. Celui qui était le plus en avant avait une rapière dans la main tandis que les autres n'avaient que des arcs ou des épées rouillées. Théo et Bob bouillonnaient à côté de moi, la rage de mes compagnons étaient palpables et la mienne leur faisait écho. Nous étions dévorés par le chagrin mais prêt à venger la mort de Grunlek et de Mahyar.

Théo allait charger sur l'homme à la rapière quand Eden bondit des fourrés, la bave aux lèvres et le regard empli de haine, et fondit sur le chef des mercenaires. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage quand une flèche vint se planter entre ses deux yeux et ressortit à l'arrière de sa tête. On entendit un craquement sinistre, un hurlement de douleur et la louve s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sourd. Plus aucun mouvement et plus aucun signe de vie émanait d'elle, c'en était fini. Malgré notre inimitié, je versai une larme pour Eden. Ma connexion avec la nature me faisait violemment ressentir sa mort et ça me retournait l'estomac. Je ne l'aimais pas mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour elle. Grunlek aurait été effondré de voir dans quel état se trouvait sa chère amie en cet instant maudit. Son corps désarticulé et sa fourrure tâchée du précieux liquide était une vision d'horreur. Un des larbins s'approcha, dégaina son épée et l'enfonça dans la poitrine d'Eden en riant. La louve eut un léger soubresaut et retomba dans un petit geignement à fendre le cœur. Elle était encore vivante. Elle était encore vivante et il l'a achevée comme un vulgaire animal. L'homme transpirait le sadisme, embaumant l'endroit d'un air malsain. Rapière-Man eut un soupir de soulagement et esquissa ensuite un petit rictus sadique. La mort du familier l'amusait et fit entrer Bob dans une colère noire. Une aura maléfique se dégageait du pyromage et des flammes commençaient à perler autour de lui.

 _« -Bande d'enfoiré, je vais tous vous cramer !_

 _-Cher Shinddha Kory, calmez ce demi-diable ou nous serons dans l'obligation de descendre tous vos amis._

 _-Shin, Théo, restez derrière »_

Je tournai la tête vers Théo qui semblait vouloir laisser le plaisir au mage de les tuer. De mon côté, j'étais plus mitigé, je n'avais jamais vu ces gens et pourtant ils connaissaient mon nom. J'allais demander à Bob d'en épargner au moins un quand il les chargea. La rage et son démon lui embrouillant l'esprit, il voulait les attaquer au corps à corps. Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut mon corps, Bob était famélique, il n'avait aucune chance au corps à corps et il n'en avait jamais eu et n'en aurait jamais. Cette tentative était vouée à l'échec et Bob le savait très bien. Cet idiot venait de se condamner. Une gerbe de flammes dans une main. Un cri rauque. Un craquement. Rapière-Man lui avait attrapé le poignet et le tordait dans une position inhumaine. Le pyromage était à genoux, un hurlement de douleur coincé dans la gorge. Le feu s'était éteint dans sa main et les écailles sur sa peau s'étaient rétractées. Soudain, le mercenaire attrapa Bob par le col, le plaqua dos à son torse et plaça sa lame sous sa gorge. Si le pyromage bougeait, il était mort. Théo était décomposé, son regard rempli de haine mélangé à de la peur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et ça ne me rassurait en rien. Ces gens n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Le chef des mercenaires riant en faisant bouger sa rapière, égratignant la peau délicate de Bob et laissant perler des gouttes de sang.

 _« -Si vous faites le moindre mouvement, ce démon mourra_

 _-Espèce d... »_

Du sang. Du sang partout. Nous éclaboussant. Souillant nos visages. Mon regard était immobilisé sur cette épouvantable atrocité. La lame égorgea dans un mouvement sec le pyromage, une souffrance atroce était gravée à jamais dans ses yeux injectés de sang. Ses lèvres devinrent bleus, le mercenaire ne relâchant pas son emprise, se délectant de son crime. Le corps sans vie de Bob se balançant au gré des mouvements de Rapière-Man, le précieux liquide continuait de se déverser par litres sur le sol. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, ma respiration s'était stoppée nette. Je ne pouvais accepter sa mort, ce n'était pas possible, pas Bob. Théo s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant, criant son désespoir à qui veut l'entendre sous les rires moqueurs des larbins. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, la vengeance qui autrefois m'habitait revint en force me gonfler d'une nouvelle énergie. Je me relevai, ravalant un sanglot et essuyant les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur mes joues. Je devais tuer cet homme, pour venger Bob mais aussi pour Théo. J'étais jaloux du pyromancien mais voir le paladin dans cet état me brisait le cœur. Je ne pouvais laisser cette abomination impuni, la mort de Bob venait de briser nos vies. Rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Je pris une flèche dans l'épaule, me clouant au sol dans grognement rauque. Rapière-Man semblait aussi étonné que nous, il se retourna vers les larbins en beuglant et les fit déguerpir. Pendant ce temps, Théo s'était penché au-dessus de moi, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues creuses. La douleur lancinante me brouillait la vue mais je pouvais clairement discerné la peur et le chagrin qui lui déformaient le visage. Je la ressentais, je l'éprouvais avec lui. Je devais lui dire. Je devais lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas pour Bob. Je le comprenais et j'étais prêt à l'accepter. Mon cœur se désintégrait quand je lui dit ces mots :

 _« -Je… Suis désolé… Pour Bob, tu l'aimais et..._

 _-Abruti, c'est toi que j'aime ! »_

A ces mots, il empoigna la flèche et tira dessus. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le bras et qu'on déchiquetait mes muscles. La douleur fut si intense que je crus défaillir mais la main puissante de Théo releva ma tête et m'aida à m'asseoir. Une grimace de douleur sur mon visage, je réussis à me remettre sur pieds avec l'aide de Théo, un bras autour de son cou. Soudain, il me repoussa avec ardeur sur le sol, se tourna et se mit en signe christique, la lumière du soleil perçant derrière son oreille et m'éblouissant de son éclat. Je fermai les yeux, espérant un miracle mais quelque chose tomba à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux, appréhendant ce que j'allais découvrir et ce que je vis me retourna l'estomac et me donna un haut-le-cœur. La tête de Théo se trouvait à côté de ma jambe, son regard perdu dans le vague figé dans une expression de douleur. Le sang se répandait sous moi, je levai la tête et je vis Rapière-Man apparaître derrière le corps étêter de Théo en train de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. L'armure de plaque claqua le sol dans un fracas métallique et le plastron se fendit. Le mercenaire souriait de toutes ses dents, faisant des moulinets avec sa lame ensanglantée. Des gouttes éclaboussèrent mon visage et me firent enragés de désespoir. Je venais de perdre l'amour, le seul et l'unique. Mon monde venait de s'effondrer et ma vie venait de perdre son sens. Mes yeux ne voyaient plus, mes oreilles n'entendaient plus, mes sens étaient figés dans le néant de la mort. Cet homme m'avait tout pris. Ma vie. Mes amis. Mes Amours. Mon Univers. Je devais le tuer. Je devais me venger, les venger. Lui faire payer pour son infamie. Je me relevai avec l'énergie du désespoir, la colère gonflant mon orgueil et la haine que j'éprouvais endormait la douleur. Il se tenait face à moi, jouant nonchalamment avec la garde de sa rapière. Brusquement, il l'empoigna et porta un coup d'estoc à ma jambe. Je m'écroulai sur le dos, comprimant la plaie. Il avait touché l'artère fémorale, si je ne faisais rien, j'allais me vider de mon sang.

J'étais seul, livré à moi-même. Rapière-Man rapprochant dangereusement son arme de mon visage tandis que je rampai au sol sur le dos, tentant tant bien que mal de lui échapper. Mon sang laissait une traînée rougeâtre derrière moi, scellant mon arrêt de mort. Je ne pouvais fuir, j'étais condamné. Je sentais l'ange de la mort se rapprocher de mon âme tandis que l'homme avançait inexorablement. Je parvins à me relever, je tenais à peine sur mes jambes vacillantes. Je me redressai, ma colonne vertébrale me hurlant de laisser tomber, de défaillir, de mourir, tout simplement mais je m'y refusais. Je devais rester digne, pour moi, pour eux, pour lui. Il approcha sa lame souillée de ma gorge à nue, des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. J'étais épuisé, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais trop perdu, trop souffert, trop vécu. Je fermai les yeux, attendant le moment fatidique. Et ce fut le noir. Le néant. La mort. Mes forces m'abandonnèrent et je me sentis tomber lourdement au sol. Mon sang coulait à flot de mes blessures ouvertes, je me sentais partir.

 _« -Mon travail est terminé. »_

J'entendis un ricanement. Un gémissement et un corps tomba à mes côtés. J'avais froid. Très froid. Trop froid. J'avais peur, j'étais tétanisé. Effrayé. J'étais seul. Si seul. Horriblement seul. Depuis toujours. Toujours. Toujours… Touj...

* * *

Je suis désolée ._.

Une petite review, pour le fun ? :3


End file.
